


Superheroes, They're Just Like Us

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They buy milk... and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes, They're Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a crack fic. Rated teen and up for "suggestive language", I guess.

"Mmm, I don't know. I picked last time." 

"What about those," Steve points at the top shelf and Tony squints before shaking his head as Steve grabs the box.

"They irritate my skin." He says. Steve stares blankly from the box to Tony.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I bought three of them last time." 

"Yeah, I noticed." Steve scowls, setting the box back and taking a step back to stand next to the other man, studying the aisle with furrowed brows as Tony leans heavily into his side. He's exhausted, Steve knows. But he also knows how fast that can change, and how often his mood sways and that if they didn't get this done now, while they're already out running errands, it will most likely just be an annoying interruption later tonight.

People shuffle through the aisles quickly, moving around Steve and Tony without giving them a second glance, for which Steve is grateful. He's tired, too.

"Well, these were fun," He sighs hesitantly, picking up a box right in front of them. Tony takes it from his hands, cheeks reddening slightly. 

"I never got them again because I thought it was weird for you." He says doubtfully. Steve huffs in disbelief.

"Really? I never got them again because _I_  thought it was weird for  _you_." Tony shakes his head and Steve wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer and pressing his mouth to the back of his head, muffling a laugh. Tony turns his head to the side, rubbing his nose against Steve's cheek and tilting back to whisper in his ear.

"Well now that that's settled..." He trails off and Steve shivers, the fingers gripping his hips tightening ever- so- slightly. 

"Are you serious." 

Steve lets go of Tony at the sound of another voice, turning around to see who the third man in the aisle is.

"Clint-" He starts, and Tony turns around as well, hand tight around the box by his side. He seems relatively unsurprised and surprisingly unembarrassed.

"Of all the situations, I had to run into you guys buying  _condoms_?" Clint says, staring back at the two of them.

"We also needed milk," Steve offers with a grin. He knows Clint isn't actually grossed out so much as he is severely disappointed in how often he seems to get himself into uncomfortable situations like these. 

"Save it," Clint replies, holding up a hand. "You know, it was Sam's turn to pick out the movie. But he made  _me_ go instead, imagine that. I was better off pretending I  _didn't_  know this sort of thing was happening in the room above mine. I'll buy your damn milk, just go home." He sounds so annoyed with himself, Steve has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

"I heard Blade Runner's on redbox!" He calls out as Clint starts walking away. Clint gives him a silent thumbs up before disappearing around the corner. When he's gone, Steve turns back to Tony.

"I didn't know it was movie night?" He says after a moment of silence.

"I'd still rather skip it." Tony suggests. Steve grins, pulling Tony in close and kissing him because that sounds like a  _much_ better idea.


End file.
